Its Only a Webside
by Headphones in me
Summary: Tumblr changes lifes and...people maybe? Beca meets Chloe in Tumblr OneShot AU.


A lot of people tried to tell me about my bad english so... writing this again was fun.

Yeah i have a lot of free time...so yeah.

**I dont own any of this...only the idea of being a writer maybe(?**

* * *

Being the most unsocial person in the world is not something boring; in fact this has some charming. Plus stubborn, sarcastic and no-friendly at all, matched the perfect combination to being a tumblr-person.

Yes, sometimes you need speak to "real people", like the lack of response that you give seemed to flip a flag at your parents who just exited the effort of being parents and just started being limited with talk. People in the school dropped efforts years before.

Holding a blog is pretty rought too, sometimes your followers and you fight about a post, topic or trending and its pretty messy but always end in some "sorry, bad day" and "irk" and all is in place again.

Beca sited in her bed and took her laptop lazily; today the math exam was a fucking bitch.

She glanced to her tumblr account and started typing a new post…

"_Can I burn the car of someone else…and don't being caught in the act?"_

She thought about some water to kill the dry in her throat, wincing at the fact that her post was having 3 notes she started her way towards the kitchen.

When she came back glass in hand, she laughed at the first response in the post.

Fire-its-fun says: I have masks and pistols if you need them :)

The brunette stretched at the chill that moved down her spine in that moment.

"Lilly, seriously? It's only a joke"

She laughed and opened the next note from…_God damn! That dude can take a hint for what I see! Jesse seriously I'm not into you…_

MovieFan25 says: Bec, if you need help with the fire I have very good movies about fire ;)

Without seconds she starts the reply.

"If I needed a complicit, Lilly has the points, sorry dude"

She gulped the remains of water from the glass and looked at the last note, a smile quickly creped in her face at the person behind the URL.

She has a cyber-crush, if she can call it like that, she never met in person this girl, and yeah it's a girl a pretty smart and funny girl. Her lack of pictures just makes it harder but the grey blue eyes of her are sure that the girl must be pretty gorgeous.

The response of Chloe instantly threw a chuckle at her mouth.

Totes-musicisthebest says: Bec seriously, if you can get good grades the revenge part is not necessary :)

She typed without a second her reply…

"I don't even know from were you get that impression Chlo, my grades are fine ;)"

Like that her bad mood on her slipped out, Chloe always can have that effect on her.

The next day, scrolling past among a lot of cat pictures, food and some ships she founded a post that broke her heart in the worst form ever.

Totes-musicisthebest

Maybe actually I am alone and I don't have anybody.

Without seconds thoughts she opened a fan mail to the sweet girl.

"Chlo! Are you fine? You can trust on me, you know?"

Maybe the uncaring Beca Mitchell never minded someone else state but now, the feeling of fear and lost at reading the post made it a pang in her chest.

She needed to know what is happening to her friend.

"I feel alone Bec…they have reason I am ugly, and I don't deserve happiness"

Beca know who are the "they" in the statement, the same douchebags that made it Chloe's life a hell since she was ten.

They bullied her like if it was a sadist sport or some bullshit game for them, trying to make her cry was a win too.

How her classmates can being like that Beca thought, obviously stupidest kids can be a plague in every school.

Her hands trembled as she started a new fan mail for her friend, this time with all the good words that she wanted to say.

"You deserve happiness more than anyone in this earth; never say something like that again. If they call you ugly, can I call you beautiful then? I bet you have the most wonderful and beautiful smile ever, perhaps, you're funny and kind, intelligent as hell, I mean seriously, your puns make me thought and laugh, you're amazing Chloe never forget that"

Beca wrote without even knowing what was going on, when her hands ended the typing her eyes followed every letter to the end.

_Maybe if I send this to her, she must be think that I am a creep or a stalker?_

_Can I send this without feeling regret?_ She just swallowed the lump on her throat and pressed send.

Some seconds passed as she just sited in there glancing occasionally at the blog of Chloe.

The sign of ask beamed in the corner of her dashboard, Beca frowned at the thought of what the hell contained the message.

Maybe the girl is thinking on block her, or saying uncomfortable thanks to brush off the weird of the speech?

Her eyes glanced one time more at the red sign as she just started scrolling down in the dashboard. Maybe she can just wait a little.

_Cat picture, okay this is cute. Reblog_

_Starbuck- Okay this is not okay, I can't follow a dude like this. I mean dude you're not stupid hipster. Unfollow for you little buddy. _

_"When she talks to you and you feel your heart beaten more fasten its love"_

_Jesus Christ! I can't wait anymore…_

She scrolled up and opened her ask box to found herself in shock.

"Bec, you're being honest? You can say all those good words!"

_Well, this is better than I thought._

"All the words, I regret nothing"

The door of her room opened completely just as Beca turned to face her mom.

"Its time to diner, sweetie" Beca mom says giving a smile when found her daughter smiling sincerely for a long time.

"Ok mom, give me five" with the sweet tone in her voice she just gained a thumb ups from her mother who just exited the room with a happiness.

She turned up to face the computer when a upper post locked her eyes.

In front of her, a new post from Chloe with a picture…_is that Chloe?_

_God ill be having a heart attack, she is gorgeous._

A girl with red locks of hair, the most blinding smile, eyelashes long like fingers and the most beautiful face than Beca betted to see.

The girl had letters wrote in hands saying "love is louder"

Beca smiled brightly at the post and averted her eyes at the words in the bottom of the post.

"Love is louder than bullies. When they get you down, touching the bottom of misery, remember, always that you have someone behind your back, praying for you"

With a toothy grin she reblogued and liked the post.

"I like that smile Beale; keep it for hm…forever" ask greeted as Beca pressed send.

Don't passed more than seconds before she gained another ask from the redhead girl.

"If you keep sending me things like that, sure I can make an effort, Mitchell"

_Maybe I can do that_, Beca thought with her own smile gracing her features.

_Oh right! I have to eat!_

Everyday, since the breath-taking post she founded herself sending good words at the beautiful and shy girl, she can be positive with the falling thing, sure, she is falling even more for the girl.

Chloe started being more confident as well, posting pics with notes for Beca and she just loved every single one.

_If she is not more perfect, she has the most endearing smile I mean, her bastards classmates are douchebags who can bully someone like her…I bet her voice is like angels singing….concentrate Mitchell! She is not blinding you!_

_But she is so nice, and she never said something bad about you and…Jesus, I'm the cheesiest person right now_.

The next days flied like that Beca sending asks, Chloe reply them and sending a few back. Well, they live in Georgia, they live in Atlanta…they live near Barden I mean, what the hell! They just need to meet one day.

Beca minded the fact of being more than cyber-friends, okay maybe Chloe is very nice and kind of goofy, and her smile is a light in the dark and…okay that's not the point!

Maybe if they met in the real world, this just can't work like a friendship or something more like Beca wanted.

"Bec, you are sure about your state of being a real person? You're just so great to be real"

Beca melted one day looking at one of the few asks that Chloe left on her ask box.

"You must to be kidding! You're the amazing in here…maybe this is just a tramp and the other person in this conversation is a creepy man with red hair who is trying to seduce me"

"Damn! You founded my precious plan, it's true I like alt girls with badass attitudes but big softies for inside, with an amazing taste on music, it's picky but it's my option, maybe someday I can meet you? :)"

Beca started typing and deleting…and trying to send. _But this sound so desperate and. well, maybe tomorrow I have a good idea about this meeting._

"Creepy guy with red hair! I need to go. We talk tomorrow :)"

Maybe a meeting with Chloe is not such a bad thing….

Beca founded herself waiting at the bench in the park; they talked about being in there after 5 pm. The time passed very slowly at she glanced at the sun downing. Quickly, a hand flew open in her face blocking her mouth.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I liked alt girls" the creeper whispered huskily in her ear.

She jolted up awake in her room with sweat in her forehead and a beaming heart.

"DAMN YOU CHLOE!" her voice yelled as she remembered the girl of the blue eyes talking about creepers.

_Definitive, tomorrow I have to make a post about this._

BlackBM

When you found that your tumblr-friend it's a murder.

You complete your "Things to do before die" list.

Minutes later…

"100 notes¡?!" _Whoa! Maybe I am not the only person who dreams about tumblr…_

She started scrolling again a minute later and…

Totes-musicthebest

If you are a 45 years old man reblog this.

She laughs breathless, obviously Chloe catch the hint on her post.

"Now you say to everyone your secret, Mister Murderer, redhead?"

_Dashboard…scrolling…a girl with pretty hair, cup of Starbucks…really?_

_I need to know who people I follow!_

_Refreshing the dashboard and…what?!_

If you are 45 years old murderer, reblog this…

10.547 notes.

Are you fucking KIDDING ME?!

She founded a new ask from Chloe…

"My secret likes the outside plus, I found new murderers to share tips and maybe we found a club yay!"

_This is insane._

"I want to be part from that club, I need tips too" The brunette presses send and start laughing again.

Yeap! Bathroom comes here!

Several minutes of chuckles and madness later…

"Maybe we can start the club…you know, Tuesday from the next week in the Park near Donny's at 5 pm?"

Chloe is asking me before…omg…

And other asks from Chloe after that…

"If this sounds creepy…just delete and forget it"

The brunette mind was a pool of thoughts and decisions… but she started fast typing her reply.

"Can I count this like the first reunion of the club?" _Please don't think its so creepy, please don't think its so creepy, plea.._

"If I go with my knives we can wash them!"

_She is crazier than I! Okay, drooling again…_

"Sounds lovely"

That was the short but assertive answer of Beca who just smiled the rest of the day thinking in the first time seeing the lovely girl.

One day scrolling in Facebook Beca questioned the fact that they never agreed to being friends in this social network, maybe this is a major step in relationships but knowing more about the girl is not hurting…nope at all…

"Okay, its time to know who are you Chloe Beale" Beca whispered between searching and founding that Chloe Beale doesn't exist on Facebook.

_Weird…_

"Chlo, you have an account on fb?"

Beca found herself sending one day before multiples attempts of searching the redhead on Facebook.

"I had one but my bullies just kept trying to embarrassing me so I deleted mine"

Beca frowned slightly and just shrugged off the worries.

And the next days flied in jokes and post about being old mans with guns and all that creepy stuff…_Oh god, Lilly is going to reblog all this…_Beca thought one day before seeing Asian girl blog with a lot of pics- fire, guns, and…_that's a toe?-_

Beca founds herself in the bench waiting again for Chloe this time is real…and okay, this is weird. This look exactly like the dream she experienced, the next minutes she is going to feel the hand in her mouth and…

"Bec?!" Someone called behind her with a yell.

"Chlo!" _Omg! It's real! She is real, I can see her eyes, and god they are beautiful, damn can she be more gorgeous, I should run to her, don't I?_

Without second the two founded each others arms around.

The hug seems like during for hours just the two wrapping arms around the other with infinite smiles on.

"You don't look like a really badass murderer, Bec… and you are so short and cute!" Chloe says before detangling her arms around the brunette girl but anyways intertwining their hands together.

"Are you really talking about cute Chloe?! You're stunning! I mean like really good looking and-"Beca blushed three shades of red seeing her own words babbling out her mouth.

"That's only rearguing my theory, cute and sweet" The redhead teenager winked playing with theirs fingers.

"Well, we need an ice cream and a talk about this…so, shall we?"

Beca nodded and started walking away with Chloe.

Friendly, funny, stunning-Beale...well she has a pretty name that does justice too.

Next day…

BlackBM

Tumblr is more than a different place to make friends…is an open door to ginger people too.

Totes-musicthebest

I kill my first alt-girl from Tumblr, thanks to everyone who helped in this :)

Chloe is insane and funny.

And Beca does mind the fact that being friends with her in real is a thing now because both are happy and nothing else matters.


End file.
